Table's Turned
by dreamlily
Summary: "You're all I have left", or at least that's what Debra thought before she decided to take matters into her own hands. Implied DexterxDeb and HannahxDexter R&R, no flames please!


**A/N:** _This idea came from my dad, who got me into watching Dexter in the first place. Here we go~_

* * *

_"You're all I have left"_

* * *

Who was the real Dexter Morgan, and why did she care so much?

In truth, Deb wasn't quite sure when brother and sisterly love turned into lust. God, could she even call it that? I mean, who the fuck falls in love with their brother, who on top of that, is a bonafide serial killer?

Apparently she was the sick mother fucker who could, and did.

After everything, despite Travell Marshell's death, despite learning about all the other discarded bodies, she still felt emotions boiling up inside her. Debra tried so hard to restrain herself, knowing it was wrong. Hell, it was disgusting. But nothing could make those feelings vanish.

And every once in a while, she'd catch a glimpse of the Dexter whom she'd fallen in love with in the first place. Maybe he never knew the right thing to say when it came to her, but when he had explained vices to his daughter Astor, progress was evident.

He hadn't noticed the widening smirk across her face, where she thought that perhaps life was normal, grand even. And that she was being foolish for suggesting Hannah to be killed.

Just when Debra had everything figured out, reality decided to kick her ass like it always did. That bitch Hannah had somehow clawed her way into Dexter's life, and worse he probably liked it.

She bet when Hannah said, "I love you", he'd be out having a field day of make out sessions and sex. But when she admitted her feelings, he was gone like a bolt of friggin lightning. Then again she did say for him to get the hell out.

But why of all people did it have to be the one person she hated most? At least Dexter had some vigilante psyche for his killings, and she could barely process that alone. But Hannah?

She was and is a psychopath, a cold blooded killer and nothing more. Nobody like her ever deserves a second shot at life, especially not with her brother. Over her fucking, cold dead lifeless body.

Theres an old saying, an eye for an eye. Hannah already took away Sal, like hell was she going to take her brother.

An annoying buzz in the back of her brain persisted, it was love dictating her actions, love that was making her leave the comfort of her home in the middle of the night, all of the children she was responsible for sound asleep, as she slammed her car door shut and turned on the ignition.

Of course the pot she had been smoking with Jaime didn't help, nor the several beer's she'd chugged down earlier, but all the same. She needed a word with Mrs. McKay.

* * *

Where was her Argentina, and why was her man so useless with the concept of a booty call?

That was all that had been floating around Hannah's head the last few days. She couldn't help but feel particularly amused that despite the fact the cops were breathing down her neck, her only concern was the man who wasn't even sure what he wanted. And somehow, she was okay with that.

Long term relationships just weren't her thing, or rather for the time being. Seeing Dexter's kid's the other day though, she couldn't help but feel a whirlwind of emotions.

First was a sense of jealousy. How lucky he was to be able to live a normal life, switching between a kind to ruthless persona. She never had such a luxury. But gradually those feelings seemed to dissipate, replaced by a glimmer of hope.

Maybe one day, she'd get to meet his kids. And perhaps they could even become the one thing she'd been searching for her whole life.

A family.

It certainly wasn't an idea she hated, that's why even though it pained her, she attempted to peel back some of her hardened layers to show her softer side to Dex's sister. Lieutenant, wasn't that just her luck?

And speaking of which...

Hannah lifted her emerald eyes to see a familiar person heading up towards her green house, car parked outside. Great, what could she possibly want this time?

* * *

Debra walked, or rather stumbled her way into Hannah's greenery, folding her arms more as a way to keep balance than to come off intimidating. Her umber eyes locked with Hannah's leaving a short silence to hang in the night.

"Can I help you?" Hannah sighed, wiping her hands against a dirt stained rag. In Deb's mind however, it served as symbolic. That bitch always got away with wiping her hands clean off all blood that linked her to her victims.

"Cut the crap." Debra hissed, giving a look that could freeze all of hell over. Hannah bit down on her lower lip, not saying anything as perhaps a way to comply, but it only proved to anger her further.

"I know about you and my brother." Deb started icily, narrowing her eyes as she continued, "And I'll only say this once. Stay the fuck away, understand?"

Hannah smirked, looking down for a moment before replying, "Cute. You came all the way here to say that? Allow me to shed a little light officer. Dexter? He's been coming here to see me. It isn't the other way around."

Deb could feel her blood boiling over, hating how nonchalant Hannah seemed, and hating even more how helpless she felt.

"Dexter wouldn't do that." Debra growled, clenching her fingers. He may have hurt her in the worse way possible by going out with Hannah in the first place, but it had to be something she was doing that kept Dexter wrapped around her finger.

And as insane as that sounded, it was the only reason she could hold on to, keeping her from mentally snapping at the moment.

The last strand of sanity was snipped as Hannah shrugged indifferently, turning her back to her as she leaned down to pull a flower pot up from the ground. Some where in Deb's mind an alarm triggered, screaming for her to act before it was too late.

Earlier she had believed, that Dexter was all she had left, her only option to rid the world of that monster Hannah. But what in the world made Dexter so fucking special? And how could she subject him into doing something for her? She'd always been as tough as nails, willing to get down and dirty. Why should now be any different?

In one single fluid motion she lunged at Hannah, tackling her to the floor. Hannah seemed stunned momentarily, staring up into Debra's face.

"You can't do this, you don't think I'll tell Miami Metro you assaulted me?" Hannah uttered with a dazed expression. And then that triumphant smirk resurfaced again, like she knew everything there was to know in the world. "And while you face dishonorable resignation from your office, you can sit in prison knowing I'll be fucking your brother."

Debra sneered, almost laughing as she explained, "You think I'm scared? My brother is a serial killer, I know what faces me. But you? Tell me when we meet again what hell's like. Check mate bitch."

Like a blur that neither could comprehend, a loud bang echoed throughout the green house before silence. And amongst her budding vegetation, Hannah McKay laid in a pool of blood, eyes still open.

"No-" Debra choked, realizing she had pulled her gun from underneath her jacket, still smoking from the single shot it had made into Hannah's head, killing her instantly.

She couldn't move, throat closing up as her body harshly convulsed.

Stress, fear, anger, it had all boiled down into one action. An action she couldn't hide, forget, or run away from. Because now, she'd taken the first step down the road to darkness, where there would be no return.

Debra was a murderer. Just like Dex...

* * *

_Welp it's official, after tonight's episode I'm convinced everyone is in love with Dexter. Hannah, Deb, Sirko with that gay bar scene... when did Dex become my shipping whore? lol~ Anyways, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!~lily_


End file.
